The Dark Masses Fixed
by nomacth789
Summary: Sorry about the uncompleted chapters i fixed it.


Author's Introduction:

Hi! My name is nomacth789, and I'm very excited to bring you my first ever story, a pokemon/yugioh crossover, called The Dark Masses. It begins with Ash investigating a mysterious energy in Lumoise city in the Kalos reigon, WAY after the events of yugioh: dark side of dimensions, with a new aganoastist, action, and awesome duels! (Note: I don't own either pokemon/yugioh, and for the duels, I will be using a simulator for the format of each. Also, the dates aren't real.) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 1

Lumiose Tower, Kalos Region, 6/13/2013 10:18 AM...

It started as small as a atom, but suddenly, it expanded to the size of a basketball. The dark energy was at the top of the tower. People looked on, scared. Suddenly, a dot of the energy grabbed a bystander and dissolved, taking him with it. At that moment, chaos erupted.

3 days later, at the Paranormal Investigation Team (PIT) Center, investigators were reviewing the video of the first appearance of the dark energy. A man who looked like the leader seemed concerned. "3 days, and not a bit of progress." He muttered, and turning to another investigator, a woman, "It's settled. Bring him in!"

Kanto Region, Pallet Town, Delia's House, 12:32 PM...

"Ash! Lunch!" Delia shouted. Ash, was up in his room, reading when he heard his mother. "Coming, mom!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu, Ash's most prized companion, hopped on his shoulder as Ash started downstairs. Soon, they were staring in shcok and a bunch of tables lined with delicous pizza, fruit, and bread with butter. "What's all this?" Ash asked, licking his lips.

"We're celebrating your return from Alola. You did complete your island challenge, didn't you?" Delia said as she put a slice of pizza, an apple, and some bread on his plate. Delia's Mr. Mime, and Pikachu enjoyed and assortment of berries and Poke Puffs. After the feast, Delia asked Ash it was.

"Delicous." Ash said, licking his lips. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Ash, Delia, Pikachu, and Mr. Mime stared at each other.

"That's strange. No one ever comes to the house to visit." She opened the front door after they got up, and in the doorway was 3 men dressed in black and gray clothing, and wore glasses. One of the men stepped forward. "Hi. We're investigators from the Paranormal Investigation Team, also known as PIT. I'm sorry, but we need your son here to come to the facility with us.""What? Did someone have a heart attack?" Delia laughed. "I'm afraid it's far more serious. This could destroy the world!" Delia gasped. "T-t-the whole world?" She stammered. The man nodded his head solmely. "Fine. We'll come. Ash! We're going!" She put on her jacket.

15 minutes later...

"Bulba ba ba" Bulbasaur said nervously. "It's okay." Ash was trying to reassure everyone. They were in the car, heading to the facility.

"Sorry, guys. I forgot to introduce myself." The what seemed the leader of the 3 turned to them. "I am Kevin Anderson, Secretary to the President of PIT. And I assume Ash, a great battler, and his mom, Delia."

"How did you know that?!" Ash was shocked. "Heh, well that's a secret." Just then, they approchaed a pier, and the water down bellow. "Um, shouldn't you be slowing down?"

"Well, guess what? THE BRAKES ARE BROKEN!" Ash gasped. They were going to sink. But when they hit the water, Kevin pressed some sort of button on the dashboard, and as the car sank, it turned into sort of a submarine. He turned towards the 2, who were cowering in the backseat. "Oh my god, I got you so good!"

"Wait, what?" Ash catiously opened his eyes, and a few seconds later, his jaw dropped. A varitery of fish, rays, and sharks swam through the buetiful waters, with coral lining the bottom. All of a sudden, a octopus landed on the windshield. Kevin groaned in frusttration, then turned on the windshield wipers, which slapped it over and over until it took off, leaving behind a dark cloud. Eventually, they arrived at a huge underwater ship, with a runway leading to some sort of door. Kevin pressed another button on the bottm of the main car mirror/compass. The door opened slowly as the car approached. When they were setteled on some sort of platform, the water inside drained, and the car was dried off, which afterwards, was lifted up into what looked like a meeting room. Kevin got out of the car. "I have them, President."

"Execllent, execllent." A man with a deep voice said as Ash and Delia got out of the car. "Ah, the 2 legends. Welcome to our facility. I am PIT's president, Lee Proler."

" I see. And if I may ask, why are we here?" Delia asked.

"Ah right. Kevin, please begin the breifing."

"Yes sir." Kevin said, then turned on a screen. "3 days ago, a mysterious dark energy appeared near Prism Tower in the Kalos reigon. It-" Just then, 2 workers ran in the large room

"President sir!" The first one said. "The other subjects are arriving!"

"Ah perfect. Ash, Delia, why don't you see who it is." Lee motioned for them to come over. On his computer screen, a bunch of what looked liked to be screens projected from security cameras. One of them showed a car with the letters PIT on the side. A driver was in the front. And in the back were...

"Serena, Bonnie and Clemont!" Ash was shocked.

"Ah yes. Your friends." A few minutes later, the 3 were in the meeting room, and were extanching greetings. "Right, if you're done, let's go on. Kevin?"

"Yes sir. As I was saying, the dark energy has been causing problems. It has been grabbing people and dragging them inside, and it's growing larger by the second. Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, and Serena, your role is to investigate this and find out what is causing this. If we don't, it will be the dn of the world!"

"But, how are we supposed to get to Kalos?" Serena asked

"Kevin here has a plane that will take you near Prisim Tower. Get inside, find the source, and stop it. Simple and to the point."

"Yes sir!" Everyone shouted

30 minutes later...

When they landed, Kevin told them what was going to happen. "If the energy grabs you, will be killed and be dissolved into millions of pieces. So I'm going to lift you up to a safe passage inside, where you will look for the energy source. Got that?"

"Yes sir." Ash said.

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir." After everyone had been affirmed,n they were lifted on the crane which carried them to the tower. When the approached, Clemont gasped. "There it is!" Black, mixed with gray and blue, swirled around, forming a vortex.

"Let's go!" Serena suddenly leaped off the crane when they were close and dissapeared inside. Everyone followed suit. Ash hesitiated on the edge of the crane, and dived inside.


End file.
